Dumbledore's Grandson
by River Song daughter of Mars
Summary: There is more to Percy Jackson than we know. He is a wizard, the Grandson of Albus Dumbledore himself. Everyone in the World of myhts and the wizarding World is faced with one question. What can He do. Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one : Perseus Jackson**

**Hey guys I know you are thinking "what the hell are you doing, go back to your story." But I couldn't help but write this idea. In this story Percy is the grandson of Dumbledore and Sally is his daughter. There will be twists of cource, never expect anything less with me. The stories will be quite similar to the books until it starts and with Percy Jackson series it there will be very few changes as it mostly focuses on Percy's wizarding life and war with Voldemort and stuff. Also Percy is one year older than Harry and he is very smart in this story.**

**Third person's pov – Albus Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts – Around a year before Harry is born**

Albus Dumbledore ,the man whom everyone had their hopes in war riding on, sat at his office in Hogwarts thinking. He was very worried about his world and the muggle world. The results of their war was already devastating. But it would be far worse if this war was lost. Voldemort would take over the britain part of the wizarding world. Then he would start destroying muggle born wizards and muggles comletely. This would get reactions from the rest of the world, first from Europe then the rest. Wizards couldn't risk being exposed or voldemort destroying muggles and muggle born wizards. More wars would start. Dozens or hundreds dying now would become thousands and millions even.

But he was brought out of his thoughts when he felt pain hit his mind. He quickly found the location as he left the school grounds and apperated there. He was in a hospital room of a muggle hospital in America. He insinctively recognised the woman in the bed as his daughter. The he never knew about, never spent time with. The daughter of Vivian Jackson the witch he fell in love with all those years ago. Back then he didn't look like he did now. Younger and much more handsome with short blonde hair and no beard unlike the long silvery hair he had now.

" Her name was Sally Jackson and she died giving in case you are wondering." A voice he haven't heard in years nor expected to hear it again.

" What are you doing here Lady Trivia, if you don't mind me asking,?" He asked as politely as he could in such a frusterating moment. He had only met the goddess once when she visited him to inform she blessed him a long, long time ago. She was holding a baby boy in her arms now.

"First let's go to Hogwarts." She said before transporting them to his office.

" I'm here to introduce you to your grandson and inform you of a few important matters. This is Perseus Albus Jackson. He gave him my blessing too and of my greek form Hecate blessed him as well. He is a demigod. A son of Neptune and Poseidon." She said quickly not letting him interrupt her.

" What does this mean for him?" He asked fearfully.

" You will have to chose a life for him, a greek life or a roman life. If he is on the greek side he can always come to for the year, if he is on the roman side you won't see him often. He will become a member of the legion, like a year round camper. Also because he is a demigod his magic can't be monitored by the ministery. Teach him everything you can the moment he can learn. He will need it in both worlds."

"Anything else?" He asked hoping there isn't anything else.

" He is the heir of Gryfindor and his( Gryfindor's) wand which he will be using and Gryfindor's sword is to be given to him when it's found. He will have The Jackson's vaults and spot at wizengamot when he is seventeen as he is the last Jackson. And Albus he will be very important to bring Voldemort's final end. By the way he also inherited the Neptune vault in Gringotts. The Olympians each made a very rich and secure vault in Gringotts in case they ever had a magical child. Not that they even remember these vaults. " She added giving him keys, documents and pittying looks in the appropiate places. She waved her hand. " Sally's crib is in your room for his use. Goodby." Then she handed him Perseus and dissapeared.

Dumbledore looked at the child in his arms. He was tiny with black hair and tan skin. Then he opened his eyes which were luminous blue like his. Perseus seemed to look through him like he was staring into his soul. He briefly wondered if his eyes made people feel like that.

**Time Skip- the day Potters died**

Once again Albus Dumbledore felt a failure. Potters were dead and their son Harry was left alone. He would love to take Harry in. He would be like a brother to Perseus but he didn't trust himself to look after another child. Even with his own grandson he got a lot of help from Minerva, one of his most trusted friends, and Fawks , his phonix who seemed to understand Perseus better than him. And he also knew the protection Harry had from his mother would only work with one Lily's relatives. He would have prefered his grandparents but they were dead. He didn't like the idea of leaving Harry with Dursleys.

They litterally reek of mortality, he could almost hear Trivia say. Speaking of her his grandson was probably the most powerfull wizard to ever live thanks to her blessing. It was very rare and Perseus already had it through his blood and he had both Hecate's and Trivia's blessing. Unheard of. Both his grandparents are full blooded wizards and his father is a god too. He didn't even want to think of the dangers that came with this power.

But now some things were clearer. Like what Trivia ment by " Voldemort's final end". He was very worried about both boys. He remembered to visit Gryfindor's vault and found the wand that was ment for Perseus. It's was phonix feather and was made of elder, which was very strange for most people as it was common for dark wizards to have wands made of elder it made sense to him. Back then there weren't Auror's **(I don't know if it's true or not)** so some of the powerfull and brave wizards did a similar work. One of the most famous of them was Godric Gryfindor.**( Totaly made it up.) **It was an extraordinary but powerfull wand like Perseus. He just knew it was ideal for him.

**This chapter is down but look for my next update. I'm looking forward to see your reviews. BTW I'm having trouble finding the next chapter for Reading the Lightning Thief for those who know or don't know I'm writing one. Guys I would appreciate it if you could send me a link or even e mail me the chapters. Just let me know if you can mail me I will send you my e mail. If you can review or PM me the link it would be even better. Catch ya later guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys ready for chapter 2? I know I am other wise I would be with my family down stairs. Speaking of which my dad will kill me. But I will put this up first. And guys unless Imade a plan for an aspect of a story I try to use my readers suggestions to make them happy. But in this case I already had a plan. So guys Percy WON'T find Riptide in Neptune vault. I have a good part of the story. You can still make suggestions. I only planned most of the major stuff, but you can always add in details. And I haven't decided the pairing yet. I'm considering Percy/Hermonie, Percy/Tonks and our one and only Percabeth. Tell me what you think but a slight warning I have at least a little Percy/Hermonie planned. And I won't announce pairing. Sorry but I need to keep it intresting. Anyway here is your much anticipated chapter.**

**Third Persons pov**

Albus Dumbledore sat at an empty class room with his eight year old grandson tutoring him. He had been teaching relatively harmless and easy spells to him since he was six. Perseus caught on real quick. He learned spells faster than anyone. At first Dumbledore taugt him easy and/or amusing spells like _vingardium leviosa _and how to make colourful sparks and such. But as much as he was amused by this stuff he wanted to learn more spells, harder ones. He decided to lean more on transfiguration, shield charms and other defensive things that can't hurt him. Much of it was transfiguration though. After all before he became headmaster he used to teach it.

Perseus loved transfiguration. He learned spells in record time and soon mastered them. But he liked charms too. Water charms were his favourites. Only the staff members were aware of his presence in school. In the first few years he stayed with Dumbledore but one day he found a secret bedroom behind a portrait of Godric Gryfindor. It was obvious it was meant for the Heir of Gryfindor. Portrait was near north tower and was so well-guarded eve he couldn't get in. It only rsponded to Perseus' touch.

Dumbledore let him go very reluctantly. Because one day he had been careless and a magical snake got in his cot. Perseus managed to strangle it but one of it's teeth scratched his hand. Dumbledore immediately checked if he was poisoned (And thanked the gods when he found it wasn't) and out of caution he performed a spell Mr. Lovegood (I don't remember how to spell Luna's dad's name) invented. He claimed it would tell if a magical creature passed a gift to the person it bit or stung. According to the results that snake made him a parcell tounge. Normally Dumbledore wouldn't belive such a ridiculus thing but he had a gut feeling that it was true.

Dumbledore heard a surprised yelp from the other room and rushed there to see if something was wrong with his grandson. Gods forbid something like the other insident happened. Instead he found Perseus holding the sorting hat it's pointy end facing the sealing and on the floor was the Legendary sword of Godric Gryfindor in all it's glory. His mind immediately made the connection. The hat recognised the Heir of Gryfindor and gave him the sword.

Soon Perseus got over his initial shock and picked up the sword. He was staring at what was now his sword in awe. And Dumbledore had to admit it was quite impressive. The blade itself was made of silver and shone like the moon, the hilt was studded with rubbies of all size and different shades of red that glinted in light. He remembered the sword case in Perseus' room. Of course it had to be for it. He got over his shock and called out to his grandson.

" Come on Perseus, let's get to your room and put your sword there. You won't need it yet." Perseus nodded. He kept spinning the sword in his hand all the way to his room. When they arived Albus ,once more, found himself unable to get over he resemblence his granson bore to his ancestor Godric Gryfindor. Even though Perseus had Albus' eyes the determination and courage there was very much like Gryfindor's. Their jaw lines matched perfectly and Albus was sure once he was older the resemblence their other features had would be easier to see.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Perseus opened the door to his room and he no longer saw the man in golden armour with a royal red cape drapped on his shoulders. The room itself looked a lot like the Gryfindor tower but much nicer with stuff that is less worn out. Perseus had already placed his sword to it's place.

" Perseus why don't you practise the spells you know for a while. I will be in my office if you need anything." He said before leaving the room. He found a book on his table when he arrived his office. Immediately he knew it was from Hecate. He was forcing himself to think of the gods in their Greek form so perseus wouldn't go to the Roman camp.

He looked at the book's title. Great Warriors. He found the bookmarked page he was meant to read. Of cource it was about Godric Gryfindor. He quickly read the page and his eyes widened. _Godric Gryfindor was the champion of Mars… He slayed hundreds of monsters… His blade was made by Goblin blessed by Mars brought justice to mortals and immortals alike… _. The lines were running through his head. There was so much more about his grandson than met the eye. Some people immediately took a liking to him. Like professors Flitwick and McGonnagal ,who loved him a lot, and Snape, who immeadiately disliked him for some reason.

Time. He thought. Time will bring me all the answers but I need to be patient till they are revealed.

**So this is it for now. Next time Perce will start Hogwarts and possibly the camp. I will pass the stuff that are in the books real fast unless I made some major changes. Also I may start another PJO story. I will take your opinions into consideration. Do you want me to write or not? Also for people who read my Reading the Books story give me a hand with finding the next chapter or it will be a long time before I can even think of updating. And it's not a threat it's the situation. BTW thanks for all the feedback, to everyone who favorited and alerted. It's much apperciated. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I know I should have updated sooner. But in my defencemy grandmother was going Demeter on me claiming I'm not eating enough and I should eat more and I lost weight and all that drama. It's not like I'm anorexic or anything. I'm perfectly healthy thank you very much. Now the chapter you've been promised. Enjoy and don't forget to review. And flames are welcome I've got fire extinguiser in here.**

**Time skip – Percy is ten nearly eleven, it's the begining of the summer and he is going to start school at fall – Hogwarts**

Dumbledore was having a quite hard time sending away his grandson. Perseus insisted that he should get a room at Leaky Couldren for the summer, get used to the outside world, buy his school stuff and come back to Hogwarts on the train with the other students. He didn't worry much about the wizarding world. He was confident that Perseus could handle any hostile wizard or anything from their world. Even at age ten he was at the level of a fifth grader in knowladge and skill of magic and potions and anything along those lines. The mythological world however was different. He was worried about what would happen if they found him.

None the less he allowed Perseus to do what he wanted. They agreed that if he went by Perseus he would attract unwanted attention. They decided that he was going to go by Percy at Hogwarts and they wouldn't tell anyone that he is Dumbledore's grandson. He was having a hard time watching Percy go. His belongings were packed in a magicaly extended chest. He now carried Gryfindor's Sword with him at all times and discovered it turn into a ring. It returned to Perseus as long as he wanted it with him. Which ment always but nobody knew about it. Percy was wearing a white shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a black jacket and his ring with his wand hidden in his jacket.

**Time skip – Percy is at Gringotts**

Percy approached the desk the nearest goblin occupied. He cleared his throat making his presence known and causing the goblinto ook up from his his work.

" I am Perseus Jackson of the Jackson Family. I wish to visit my vault and yes I have my key with me."

" Mr. Jackson wellcome to Gringotts, we've been expecting you." The goblin greeted him. Then he called another goblin and asked him to take Percy to his vault. The goblin led him to the vault. They headed deeper and deeper down underneath the building. When they finally arrived at the vault he was surprised. Because in the vault there weren't just wizarding currency but a good part of the vault was occupied with stacks of Pounds and US Dollars.

He took a good amount of gold and Pounds to last him the summer. He also planned to spend time in the muggle world. He knew how to disguise as one. He knew their ways and even the recent developments especially science. He spent quite a lot of time with the muggle studies professor **(I don't remember her name).** Besides he always did like science. It made sense to him. **( yes Percy is smart he inherited Dumbledore's brains)**

" Mr. Jackson would you like to visit the Gryfindor vault also?" the goblin asked. " You have the family ring which also works as a key." I thought about it. It would be nice and a short trip wouldn't hurt.

" Yes, I would like that." I said and we set of to the other vault. It was incredible even from outside. The door was golden and had the Gryfindor crest on it. Inside was even better. There were books in Latin and English and Parceltounge. Some of them ( majority of the English and Latin ones) were Gryfindor's, some of them were dark magic books and Parcelltounge magic and were spoils of war, the remaining few books some in parceltounge were gifts from fellow founders of Hogwarts. There were many weapons some of them spoils of war and a pile of wands that belonged to the dark wizards Gryfindor took down. The rest wer wizard gold and strange coins he somehow identified as denarii.

He took a bok in parceltounge from Slytherin, a book about gods know what from Raveclaw and an album that held enchanted and moving pictures of Gryfindor family and of the school founders from Hufflepuf. When he was done he informed the goblin that he wanted to leave. The goblin took him back to suface.

" Goodby Mr. Jackson have a nice day and come back whenever you need anything from any of your vaults." Percy said his goodby and left but his mind was occupied. What did the goblin mean? He spoke like he had more than two vaults when he said "any of your vaults" not "either of your vaults". He decided to push these thoughts to the back of his mind. He was over analysing things, right? Anyways he didn't want to waste away his summer by worrying about things that probably didn't even mean anything.

On his way back to the Leaky Couldren he bought some stuf that would keep him entertained and some candy. He spent the rest of his time happily toying with stuf, practicing magic and learning some new spells. The books were quite intresting even the one in parceltounge. He enjoyed the rest of his summer like that.

**Time skip – The end of the summer when he is about o abord Hogwarts express**

Percy was on the platform waiting to abord the train that would take him back home. He noticed a family of redheads. There were five kids with their parents, two younger ones whining about not going, a pair of twins and an older but annoying looking boy. The twins caught his attention unlike the older boy. They looked mischevious. He made a mental note to meet them later before grtting on the train.

About ten minuted later the twins passed by his compartment franticaly looking for somewhere to sit. He decided to call out tothem.

" You can sit here with me boys."

The twins were looking for somewhere to sit. They needed it ASAP unless they wanted to sit with their ever so dull brother Percy. It was then they heard a warm voice called out to them. They turned to their right to see a boy around their age maybe a year or so older with black jhair and striking blue eyes smiling a friendly smile directed to them. They entered the compartment and sat across from the boy.

" Hi we are Fred and George Weasly ,the twins."

" And I am Percy Jackson." They almost cringed at the name.

" Oh do you mind if we call you Perce. It's just our annoying brother is also named Percy and-"

" It's cool don't worry." He reassured the boys. They relaxed a bit.

" Also can our friend Lee sit here with us?" They were a bit uncomfortable asking so much from someone they just met.

" No need to ramble boys, of cource your friend is wellcome to sit with us. I'm new so I would like to meet people." They grinned at him. He was nice and easy going. They already liked him and wouldn't mind if he joined their group. Lee joined them as well and they spent the rest of the way talking each of them feeling like it was the begining of a great group. They all said they wished he would be a Gryfindor. Not that they would mind him being a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuf. It was cool as long as he wasn't a Slytherin. They also realised it was better to meet people before knowing their house. It prevented them from judging people based on what some hat deemed.

They thought Percy was awesome and cheered for him the loudest when the hat put their new friend to Gryfindor the moment it touched his head.

**Sorry for the wait guys but I've been away from home for around two months now. So it's harder to update. But here is your chapter. I will try to update ASAP but you should review. It's inspiring and feels nice. See you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Really very sorry for posting the wrong chapter. My computer and I don't get along well lately but here is your chapter. And thank you guys for reviewing and warning me. Hi guys missed me. I for sure missed you. And writing but the schoolwork is going to be the absoulate death of me. My new teachers and the old ones have been piling up so much work. I won't be able to update as much as I would like alas the circumstances are hard. BTW anyone coming to Yale MUN. I will be going. Anyway going on with the story. Enjoy the new surprises I have arranged for you.**

**VERY IMPORTANT WARNING – I DECIDED THAT PERCY SHOULD BE SAME AGE AS FRED AND GEORGE ( TWO YEARS OLDER THAN HARRY AND CO)**

**The end of their first year at Hogwarts Express**

" Perce this year was awesome." George said.

" But also very how all the ghosts respected you. Even Peeves listened to you and he never listens to anyone except Bloody Baron." Fred added.

" Well I have a gift." Percy joked stroking his black phenix , Thanatos, and put a chocolate frog in mouth with his free hand.

" You sure do. Who else could prank that git Marcus Flint like that and get away with it." Lee joined in.

" Perce you should totaly come stay with us during the holliday. Mom wants to meet you and already loves you for keeping us out of trouble as much as wizardly possible."

" And dad wants to have a long long chat with you about muggle stuff." Twins tried to get thier friend to agree to stay with their family for a while.

" Fine boys I will if your parents realy want me to."

"Trust me I known their family for a while now and there is no way they would insist this much if their parents didn't tell them to." Lee reassured him.

" Well then I'll see you boys in a month or two." Percy said to Fred and George before exiting the train.

Molly Weasley caught the sight of her twins, their friend Lee and a boy with black hair and familiar blue eyes. This was Perseus Jackson, Albus Dumbledore's beloved grandson she hear about from the man himself. He was also her twins' best friend and apperantly a very positive influance on them. She reminded him to come stay with them for a while before letting him leave.

**Time skip – further into summer when Percy goes to the burrow**

There was a knock on the door as Molly Weasley was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She knew who it was. At least she thought she knew but she didn't expect him so early none of her children except Percy woke up so early. She opened to door to see to see the boy she expected. The twelve year old was wearing a red traveling cloak and a polite smile. He looked very much awake like it had been a while since the day started for him even though her children were asleep.

" Good morning Mrs. Weasley. You look very hale and hearty today." He said in a polite matter. She could already see him become a charming young man and perhaps teach a thing or two to her sons. Percy even though well mannered was closed of and frosty at times.

" Good morning to you too Percy. And stop calling me Mrs. Weasley. Please make yourself at home and help yourself to some breakfast while I wake up the boys."

" No please don't wake them up, allow them some sleep. As we wait for them perhaps we can chat a bit." She smiled at him.

" Sure, why not." With that his fun stay began.

" Percy make sure to come next summer." Mr. Weasley reminded him.

" And keep the boys in the line." Mrs. Weasley added as they boarded the train.

" Alright boys in for another year?" Percy asked his best mates as they sat down in their compartment.

**Time skip – end of the second year**

" Woah another year done and I would say it was productive." Lee said which was kinda true. Lee became the quidditch commentator, Fred and George got spots as beaters and Percy even though he was offered a spot on the quidditch team he refused but probably broke a record of getting perfect grades at absoulately everything. None of the teachers could find a single fault at him ,even Snape.

If it wasn't for some accidental explosion in the dungeon got Snape at mad some fifth grade students they would have won the House Cup. But Snape ,the overgrown bat, decked an entire 200 hundred points. From both boys. Though nobody blamed them for it. They blamed Snape as they believed he did it to ensure Slytherin won the cup.

" So Perce you'll visit us again this year right."

" Yeah dad keeps asking for you."

" Sure I will they are my family now as you are." Boys smiled brightly as their friend acknowladged them and their family as his own. They knew how much he cared about family as he didn't have much of his own.

Percy was alert as he stepped into muggle London. He walked around feeling edgy. He met a crippled boy named Grover and made small talk with him. But he didn't feel like staying around for longer and left him behind. Not long after a batlike creature popped up but before anything happened Grover showed up with a man in a wheel chair. The man chased away the hag and strangely nobody even looked. He figured it was some sort of magic.

The man left to take care of some business but Grover stayed. He didn't tell much other than he was in danger, it had something to do with his father who left him before he was even born and a safe place in America.

They took a few busses and finally arrived in stables that held two winged horses.

" Pegasi. We are going to use them to get to camp." Grover explained. The horses seemed to like him a lot.

**Time skip – when they arrive camp**

" Holly Zeus it's the Minotaur." Grover explained. When they arrived New York the Pegasi had been so exhausted they let pegasi stay and rest as they went to camp after they promised to come to camp as soon as they rested. A flying piece of rock nailed Grover on the head and knocked him out cold.

Percy didn't dare to try and reach his wand as he feared it would break and leave him even more vulnerable. **( I won't write the fight with the Minotaur. Basicly the same as the books except noone gets kidnapped.) **Percy dragged Grover over the border to the big house. Even though they just met Percy for some reason felt responsible for him. His legs gave out under him as they reached the house. He looked up and saw the man from earlier who had introduced himself as Mr. Brunner and a girl with blonde hair. Then he passed out.

**As I am about to. Due tpo the time difference it's fairly late and I'm very sleepy. I will update as soon as I can and good news. It seems that my Reading the Lightning Thief stor was deleted. And I assure you it was NOT me. It will be back soon and with a new chapter. I dare them to delete it when I put it back. Because then I will open my virtual mouth and whatever comes out of it is not on me. They will have brought it upon themselves. Also I plan on writing another cross over when I have the time. A PJO and the Secret Circle( the TV show not the books) cross over. So if happened to have liked the show can you keep an eye out for it and tell me what you think. Also tell me what you think about this story and about starting another one. See you guys later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews and favoriting and alerts. Love you all and sorry for the wait I have been bussy lately. It's not a good time so you will have to live with it if it's not up to my usual standards.** **But here is the chapter you guys have been waiting for.**

**Third persons pov**

Percy was on the floor of a throne room when he woke up. "No I'm not awake yet." He thought. He could tell he wasn't in his body but was present as a consciousness. Well Occlumency and Legilemency lessons did come handy after all.

He looked around the room assesing the situation. It was a huge but beautifully decorated room. But muggles wouldn't think so. It was beautifull in a dark morbid way. Black marble and obsidian dominated, rest was bronze and some black metal. Two thrones were present. One made of obsidian and bones and another smaller throne had flowers and some fruits designs on it but they were red, black, brown and dark green.

The bigger throne was occupied by a 15 feet tall man with black hair and intense black eyes. The man was watching him with an unreadable expression.

" Hello Perseus. It's been such a long time since I last saw you. Do you know who I am?" He asked. By this point Perseus had already figured out the man was Hades the king of the Underworld.

" You are Lord Hades the king of the Underworld."

" How much do you know about yourself?" He decided that it would be a better choice to answer him to the best of your ability.

" I know that I am a demigod, my godly parent is my father and that magic is real."

" Your grandfather was blessed by Hecate and knew of the existance of the gods before long before your mother was born. When you were born to his daughter and a god Hecate blessed you too. But she did more than that. She wanted you to reach your true potential and gain a godly guide who could make sure of it and teach you some values most gods admitedly lack. Like fairness and such." He listened carefully processing everything he heard. That explained why he and his grandfather were so powerfull.

" That's why she contacted me before your grandfather arrived. She convinced me to become your patron to give you my powers and guidance as well as an unbiased point of view."

" That's why I can control the ghosts and Peeves. And you sent me Thanatos." He realised. Hades gave his champion a rare smile as he realised Hecate had chosen him a champion so perfect he couldn't have done it better himself.

" I suppose you can't tell me who is my father?" Percy asked hopefully.

" Sorry none can do my boy." Hades said in an amused maner. He stiffled a groan. Of cource he would have to take the long route. " Now rise and shine they are worried about you." Percy woke after that.

**Time skip – After they recived the quest ( the same group)**

Percy was admitedly hurt by the way he was claimed. Though he was happy with his powers and that Hades was his uncle. He was also thankfull that his father wasn't Zeus.

" What are you thinking about Limey." Annabeth asked effectively interrupting his thoughts.

" Limey realy Wise Girl? Couldn't come up with something else?" **( it said in the Fruit Ninja sensei's facts that British seamen were called limeys because they drank lots of lime juice.)** It broke a figurative dam between them and they started a comfortable conversation about the camp. Percy allowed Annabeth to chase away his depressive thoughts and found he enjoyed her company a lot. When she wasn't treating him like a science experiment as she did before that is.

**Time skip – To the end of camp**

Percy packed his stuff. He would catch a ride to the city with Argus. He would shadow travel back to England. He was happy to be going home. He was poisoned by Luke much to his family's anger. Madam Pomfrey must be itching to have him placed back under her care just like he had been since he was born. He would visit Olivander's as Hades instructed him.

He was to get a new wand to use in the godly world. He would use one of Thanatos' feathers as core and laurel wood for the blank. He would get the rest of his school supplies for his third year and go to the Weasleys. As far as they knew. He would be making a few stops in muggle London to get some stuff for Mr. Weasley as he was so fond of them as well as joke supplies to show Fred and George.

He got of the camp van and dissapeared in the crowd before finding a suitable place to shadow travel back to England. He took a bus to the Leaky Cauldren. He silently made his way out to the wall that hid the Diagon Alley behind. He tapped it with his wand and it revealed the secret world he was so fond of. It buzzed with life.

He smiled and made his way to the shops he had on his list. He groaned as he remembered he needed to stop by Madame Malkin's to get new robes since he put on some muscle and got taller over the summer.

But first things first he made his way to Olivander's to order his new wand. He made his way into the dark shop. Mr. Olivander made an apperiance out of nowhere like was known for.

" Mr. Jackson what brings you to my shop two years late as I thought you had a wand?"

" Mr. Olivander I am here as I am in the need of an additional wand. I already have the core with me and decided the blank. You only need the measurings you can take now." He took a vial with a black feather out of his pocket as he spoke.

" What kind of wood you like and what kind of a feather this is?" Olivander asked as he brought his equipment to measure him.

" This is a feather of my phoenix familiar Thanatos and I decided that laurel would be the best choice as a blank for me."

" You have a black phonix? Impressive Mr. Jackson. Those are so very rare majority of witches and wizards can't even say they saw one." After that he silently measured him. When he was done he left the shop and to muggle London and picked up some material Mr. Weasley could tinker with without getting into trouble with Mrs. Weasley or the Ministry. Then he picked up some pranking material for the twins and some treats for everyone. He made sure to shrink a small remote control aeroplane to give Mr. Weasly in secret. He thought the man would enjoy playing with it and charming it.

**Finally this chapter is over too. It took ages with all the distracktions around me. I will update as soon as I can in the mean while can you review with extra stuff you want to see. I have the main event planned but I didn't have time to iron out the details. And if you have a really awesome suggestion that goes with the plot I will modify my plans.**


End file.
